La Navidad Definitivamente No Apesta
by agupex
Summary: Hermione tiene un problema que hace que se quede en Hogwarts en navidad cosa que no desea. Pero algo inesperado, la hace cambiar totalmente de opinión, haciendo que la navidad, sea su época favorita del año ¿Por qué será? ¡Lean para descubrirlo! One-Shot


**_Summary: _**Hermione tiene un problema que hace que se quede en Hogwarts en navidad cosa que no desea . Pero algo inesperado, la hace cambiar totalmente de opinión, haciendo que la navidad, sea su época favorita del año… ¿Por qué será? ¡Lean para descubrirlo! :) One-Shot

* * *

La Navidad Definitivamente No Apesta

Digamos que esa no sería la mejor navidad de su vida, ya que su amor imposible, Ronald Weasley, era el novio de Lavender Brown; sus otros dos mejores amigos, Harry y Ginny, casi ni le hablaban, ya que tenían otras ideas con las cuales utilizar la boca y no era precisamente para charlar… Además, como la gota que rebalsó el vaso, su tía Gloria, se enfermó, y no podría pasar las vacaciones con sus padres, a menos que quisiera pasarlas en un hospital.

_Adiós París, tal vez te visitemos en el 2040, cuando recuperemos todo el dinero que invertimos en medicamentos para la hermana de mi madre, y que habíamos planeado gastar en vacaciones de invierno para viajar… Adiós Torre Eiffel, probablemente el resto de mi vida siga admirándote solamente en fotos…_

Se lamentaba Hermione, con la carta de sus padres en la mano. La había leído unas siete veces, sin confiar en su visión, ya que le parecía imposible. Habían organizado este fantástico viaje durante un año y medio, pero tenía que llegar Gloria a arruinarlo…

_Querida Hermione:_

_Sabemos que habíamos planeado ir a París para estas vacaciones de navidad, pero las cosas ocurrieron justamente dos semanas antes de viajar. Te habíamos comentado anteriormente que tu tía, Gloria está enferma. Pero la situación empeoró, y debimos utilizar el dinero de esas vacaciones para que no muriera… espero que no estés muy enojada… simplemente quédate en Hogwarts con tus amigos… ¡Seguramente la pasarás mejor que si viajaras con nosotros a Francia!_

_Te amamos,_

_Mamá y Papá._

Arrugó el papel por la furia, y lo rompió en miles de pedacitos de tamaños tan sólo visibles con microscopio. Harry y Ginny la miraban con lástima. Ella les dedicó una falsa sonrisa, la cual los conformó para seguir en la tarea que le habían asignado a sus bocas.

-O-

_Por fin algo bueno…_

Pensó Hermione al oír una pequeña carla entre Ron y Lavender:

- Pero Lav-Lav, me habías prometido quedarte – replicó Ron cuál niño caprichoso de tres años.

- No puedo Ro-Ro mi tía Giselle, ¡Se enfermó! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Pero al parecer, todas las tías están enfermas…_

Pensó irónicamente Hermione.

-O-

- Mataré a mi hermana – dijo Ron sonándose los puños.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – inquirió Hermione confundida.

- Por eso – dijo el pelirrojo señalando a Ginny besándose con Dean Thomas.

- Pero ¿Qué ocurrió con Harry? – preguntó extrañada la castaña.

- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré – respondió el ojiazul con ira hasta en las palabras.

Hermione volteó, y ahí estaba Harry, ingresando a la Sala Común. Se acercó al pelirrojo y ella con total normalidad.

- Hola, Herms. Hola, Ron – saludó Harry.

- ¿Estás bien Harry? – inquirió Hermione abrazándolo.

- Y ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – preguntó el azabache confundido.

- Pues por eso – dijo el pelirrojo señalando la escena a la que Harry había sido ajeno todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el moreno al voltear.

Su boca se abrió hasta límites insospechados, y echando chispas fue a enfrentar a Ginny y Dean.

- Ginny, espero que tengas una explicación para esto – exclamó furioso Harry separando a ambos chicos.

- No la hay, Harry – dijo Ginny sonriente y colgándose de Dean, con los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Harry, al ver semejante escena, le dio un buen golpe con el puño cerrado en medio de la cara a Dean, quien cayó al piso, dejando a Ginny anonadada.

- ¡Harry James Potter! _¡DESMAIUS!_ – gritó Ginny con su máximo volumen de voz, haciendo que Harry cayera al suelo, con más violencia de la que habitualmente proporcionaba ese hechizo.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué hiciste? – inquirió Hermione confundida corriendo hacia la escena.

- Se metió con Dean, ¡Se lo merecía! – gritó Ginny como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio.

- ¡Ginebra Molly Weasley! ¡Eres la novia de Harry! ¿Se puede saber qué mierda hacías con ese idiota? – preguntó la castaña gritando y señalando al inconciente cuerpo de Dean Thomas.

- ¡Y ahora tú también lo criticas! _¡DESMA…! _– pero la ojimiel la desarmó antes de que pudiera concretar el encantamiento.

- Ginny, no sé que es lo que sucede contigo, pero hasta que no vuelvas a ser tú misma, no te daré esto – dijo Hermione sosteniendo la varita que había caído de las manos de Ginny.

Ginny comenzó a gritarle insultos a Hermione, incluidos: _sangre sucia, dientes de castor y rata de biblioteca_. Los predilectos de Malfoy. Ginny podía ser muy dulce por fuera, pero por dentro, tenía esa furia incomparable que sólo un Weasley tenía. Esa naturaleza salvaje e imparable.

-O-

Harry no lloraba. Permanecía quieto hacía horas. Si no hubiera sido por su respiración, Hermione hubiera jurado que lo habían petrificado y no se había dado cuenta.

- Harry ¿Estás bien? – preguntó por tercera vez Hermione, convencida de que, nuevamente, no obtendría una respuesta por parte de su mejor amigo.

Y, como lo esperaba, nada salió de la boca de Harry. Pero, sorprendiendo a Hermione, el moreno se levantó del sillón que se encontraba en medio de la Sala Común y salió de ella. Inmediatamente, Hermione lo siguió.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¿No podrías simplemente irte a la biblioteca cómo lo haces siempre en vez de seguirme? – gritó Harry al ver que Hermione se encontraba detrás de él.

Ante esto, Hermione se detuvo, y comenzó a llorar. Nunca Harry la había tratado de esa manera. Corrió en dirección opuesta a la que había estado yendo su mejor amigo. Harry volteó al oír sollozos, y vio a Hermione huyendo. Culpa. Eso sintió al ver lo que había provocado.

_Mierda, hoy todo me sale mal_

Pensó Harry, ahora siendo él, quien perseguía a su mejor amiga. Como lo hacía cada vez que quería descargarse, Hermione se metió en la biblioteca. Harry, siguiéndola, tomó el primer libro que vio, y escondió su cabeza en él, mirando de reojo que hacía Hermione. Por su parte, la castaña, había reconocido a esa mata de pelo azabache detrás del libro que Harry había tomado sin darse cuenta: "La Historia de Hogwarts". Desafortunadamente, ese era el libro que Hermione requería para llorar. Había descubierto, que era el único, que tapaba completamente su cabeza, y era suficientemente gordo, como para que sus sollozos se ahogaran en él.

-O-

Salió de la biblioteca, tres minutos después de que ella se fuera. Se sentía la peor basura del planeta por haber hecho llorar a su mejor amiga. Sus propias palabras resonaban en su mente, haciéndolo sentir cada vez peor: _¡Déjame en paz! ¿No podrías simplemente irte a la biblioteca cómo lo haces siempre en vez de seguirme?_ Esas simples palabras, dichas de la forma que él lo hizo, hicieron a Hermione darse cuenta, de que hasta su mejor amigo tenía esa estúpida idea de la monja, come-libros, perfecta alumna, que ella era.

_Si me lo dicen tantas veces, debe ser cierto… ¡Qué mal me siento!_

Pensó Hermione, comenzando a llorar nuevamente. Ella había sido así desde los once años, y sus amigos se lo habían demostrado. Cientos de veces tuvo que soportar insultos de Draco Malfoy, que de tanto ser dichos, no causaban un fuerte efecto en ella. Pero en cambio, Harry, siendo su mejor amigo, sólo adulaba las cosas que ella hacía, y con ese concepto que ella tenía de él, la hizo sentir peor que nunca.

Él se dedicó a buscar salón por salón, piso por piso, esquina tras esquina a su mejor amiga. Llegó a la Sala de Menesteres, y lo único que se cruzaba por la mente, era encontrar a Hermione. Una puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolo, había pasado por alto ese salón, pero sin quererlo, encontró lo que buscaba. Junto al espejo de Oesed, Hermione lloraba incontrolablemente. Harry sólo la miraba, sintiéndose cada vez más, el peor ser que hubiera nacido en la tierra. Tan concentrado estaba en Hermione, que ni siquiera percibió la imagen que el espejo le proporcionó al pasar por el frente de él. Harry y Hermione, abrazados y muy felices, besándose con amor.

- Herms, lo lamento mucho – se disculpo Harry.

Como respuesta, ella soltó un hipido.

- Perdón, lo siento, lo lamento, estoy muy arrepentido, juro no querer haber dicho eso, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, Herms – dijo Harry desesperado.

Tras soltar un pequeño hipido que le causó el llanto, Hermione respondió.

- Pero ya lo hiciste… - Hermione parecía muy herida, y eso a Harry lo desesperaba.

- Lo sé, pero estoy muy arrepentido, mírame Herms. Mírame a los ojos y di que no me crees – ordenó Harry levantándole el mentón a la castaña para que lo mirara.

Hermione tuvo con los ojos color esmeralda de Harry, una fuerte conexión que nunca había establecido antes. Ella nunca había notado lo atractivo que era su amigo, tal vez, esa visión de "Casi hermano" la había enceguecido todo este tiempo, y ahora, al ser ofendida por él, lo vio de otra manera. De una forma no tal personal. Su instinto, le hizo bajar la mirada al encontrar el peligroso rumbo de los pensamientos.

- Te creo… te creo Harry – susurró ella con un hilo de voz.

El azabache, simplemente sonrió. Tuvo una idea, se levantó, tendiéndole la mano a Hermione para que ella hiciera lo mismo, y la dirigió al espejo de Oesed. Él seguía viendo la imagen de antes, sólo que ahora, ambos se abrazaban y se susurraban _te amo_. Él simplemente se encontraba al lado de Hermione. Por su parte, ella veía concentrada, un muérdago formándose arriba de ambos, instintivamente miró hacia arriba, pero no había nada. El espejo, simplemente reflejaba los deseos, no la realidad. Sin saber muy bien de donde sacó el impulso, Harry besó a Hermione desesperadamente. De forma dulce y desesperada a la vez. Ella intensificó el beso, haciendo que la sensación fuera mejor aún. Ambos, fueron inclinándose, hasta quedar uno arriba del otro en el suelo. Ahora, el espejo, simplemente reflejaba lo que todo el mundo podía ver. A las dos personas más felices de ese castillo besándose en el suelo.

Ambos salieron de la Sala con los labios rojos y la sensación de lo "prohibido" aún en sus bocas. Ambos escucharon pasos que se aproximaban a ellos, voltearon, y vieron a Ginny, corriendo hacia ellos con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – el tono que Harry utilizó fue seco. Rencoroso.

- Vengo a disculparme por parte de Dean – explicó Ginny.

- ¿Por qué no te disculpas tú también ya que está de paso? – preguntó el azabache aún en ese frío tono.

- No, Harry. Dean me había dado Amortentia, el efecto ya pasó, él me lo explicó todo, ahora se encuentra en la enfermería – dijo la pelirroja.

Harry, simplemente no pudo seguir argumentando. De los ojos de Hermione brotó una pequeña lágrima que al impactar en el suelo, hizo un sonido que a Harry le aturdió los oídos.

- Me… me alegra que todo se haya solucionado, espero que sean muy felices juntos – dijo huyendo Hermione.

- Ginny, lo lamento, volveré en cinco minutos – dijo Harry depositando un beso de despedida en la mejilla de la pelirroja.

Ahora todo tenía explicación. Lo efusivo de Ginny al escuchar un insulto hacia Dean Thomas, la naturalidad al abrazarlo, si hubiera sido amor de verdad, hubiera tardado mucho más tiempo en concretarse. Ahora todo concordaba. Recordaba a Ron al "enamorarse" de Romilda Vane. Eso si que había sido una tortura. Pero esa tortura no se comparaba con lo que le causaban las lágrimas de la castaña. De pronto frenó, quedando a dos centímetros de la espalda de Hermione, quien, cabizbaja, soltaba esos pequeños sollozos que caracterizaban a sus llantos.

- Lo lamento, Harry… tú no tienes la culpa de que todo esto haya pasado… ve con Ginny – sugirió entre lágrimas la castaña.

Él sabía que si no se iba, Hermione se lo gritaría de tal manera, que su culpabilidad aumentaría en niveles inimaginables. Simplemente, había algo que debía hacer antes de regresar con su novia, Ginny.

-O-

- Dean… - dijo Harry entrando en la enfermería.

- Por favor Harry, discúlpame – dijo Dean inconcientemente tapándose la cara para no recibir, nuevamente un puñetazo proporcionado por Harry.

- No, discúlpame tú por haberte golpeado – dijo Harry sorprendiendo al moreno.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió confundido Dean.

- Si, Dean… es más, creo que hasta debería agradecerte por haberle dado Amortentia a Ginny, y quiero que sepas que no estoy para nada enfado contigo – dijo sonriendo el azabache.

- Pues… creo que de nada… - respondió Dean aún más confundido que antes.

-O-

Al año siguiente, en la Madriguera, Hermione visualizaba las estrellas en la parte trasera de la casa, apoyada en la madera, sin percatarse de que alguien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Herms – dijo Harry sorprendiendo a la castaña

- Harry – dijo Hermione volteando para mirar a su amigo.

- Que linda noche, ¿Verdad? – dijo el azabache mirando al cielo, sin nunca haberse dado cuenta de que existían tantas estrellas en el sistema solar.

- Si… la noche perfecta – dijo la castaña en un tono que pareció irónico y amargo.

Harry miró al suelo. Hermione se comportaba de ese modo cada vez que estaban solos, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo.

- Harry… ¿Te diste cuenta de qué hace un año que sucedió… eso, en la Sala de Menesteres? – inquirió Hermione mirando al suelo.

- Lo recuerdo… esa debió haber sido una de las mejores navidades de mi vida… de hecho, la mejor – confesó el azabache sin vergüenza alguna.

- Bueno… quería comentarte que me olvidé de traerte un regalo – dijo la castaña algo decepcionada de sí misma.

- Yo… yo tampoco, Herms – dijo el moreno.

De pronto, Hermione se abalanzó sobre la boca de Harry. Como en la última navidad, el beso se sentía dulce y desesperado a la vez. Él le correspondió de igual forma. Se separaron al mismo tiempo y siete segundos después, apareció detrás de ellos Molly Weasley.

- Chicos, vengan faltan tres minutos para que sean las doce – comentó la Señora Weasley.

- Ya vamos – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Ambos se sorprendieron de no haber sido descubiertos, Harry tomó a Hermione de la cintura, y la miró a los ojos. Ella se perdió en su mirada, y bajó la vista. La besó nuevamente, y ella le correspondió. Y, al mismo tiempo, como sincronizados se separaron. Fue un beso corto, pero muy dulce y especial.

- Feliz navidad Harry – dijo Hermione mirando al cielo.

- Feliz navidad Herms – contestó Harry mirando las estrellas al igual que la castaña.

Desde ese día, ambos sabían, que el único regalo que debían darse en navidad, era un simple beso entre amigos, que los mantenía contentos durante el resto del año. Esa fue su rutina cada año, esa rutina que por más veces que sea repetida nunca se volvía aburrida. Cada beso era igual al anterior, pero mantenía esa dulzura… esa sensación que lo hacía especial. Siguieron manteniendo esta rutina durante muchos años, pero nunca formalizaron la relación. Entre ellos había amor. No era un amor que necesitaba ser gritado a los cuatro vientos, sino que era un amor entre amigos, expresado cada navidad, en un simple beso sin muérdago. Era bueno saber que un amigo iba a estar ahí siempre, para lo que necesites, y cuando lo necesites.

* * *

Buenoo, eso es todo... espero que les haya gustado, y ya de antemano, (si alguien lo hace) ¡Gracias por leer! (y si de algún modo ocurre) ¡Gracias por dejarme un **review**! :D


End file.
